We'll Stomp All Over You
by Dani3434
Summary: Katniss is a hired assassin. Katherine is struggling to become a reporter. Finnick has a dark past. All Jack wants is to protect his family. Race meets someone he feels the urge to protect. Previously titled Love at First Sight's for Suckers
1. Prologue

**This idea just came to me randomly while I was listening to the 2017 Newsies soundtrack, I'm not sure how it will turn out. Let me know if I should continue it.**_-Prologue-_

_-16 December, 1896-_

_-New York, USA-_

I wake up on that day, cold, starving, thirsty. All I want is to curl up and die. Unfortunately, I can't do that. Mom is expecting me. I stand up and continue walking to my house. When I open the door I call out for mom. No answer. No. She can't be dead. She's all I have left. I find her on the floor. Suicide. I squeeze my eyes shut and kneel down next to her, refusing to cry. I suddenly stand up, trying to get as far away from her as possible. I run outside and into the woods behind my house. I reach into a hollowed out log and pull out my bow and arrow along with my hunting knife. Next to my bow lays what was once my father's bow. When he died, Gale started using it. When he died, I put it in my log and left it there. I begin running.

"Katniss Everdeen." I raise my bow as I turn in the direction of the voice. It's a man, smiling at me.

"That's me." I say hesitantly.

"We have been looking for you. My job is to recruit orphans who need our help. We feed, clothe, and shelter you in return for your services. Would you like to join us?"

"No. I don't want to live another minute. Much less live comfortably."

The man's smile grows, if that's possible. Someone from behind me hits me in the back of the head and I'm knocked unconscious.

When I wake up, I'm in a large room, lying in a king sized bed. I try to stand up, but realize I'm tied down. I scan the room, looking for anything to help me get out. My eyes land on the nightstand, where my weapons are laid. With much struggling, I manage to grab the hilt of my knife with my teeth. I drop it on my stomach, pick up the sheathed blade with my mouth and shake my head a few times and the knife falls out of the sheath. I pick up the hilt, once again, and cut through the restraints on one arm. I then put the knife in my hand and cut the rest.

I leave the room, determined to get answers. I take the knife with me.

When I step into the hallway, I notice there at only a few people there. The smiley guy, a tall man in all black, a girl in dark purple, and a boy dressed the same. All four erupt in applause. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Hello again, Katniss. My name is Mr. Gordon. That man is George Phillips, you can call him Phillips. This young lady is Legossi and the boy is Rocke. They are your fellow year mates-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gordon, but where exactly am I?" I cut him off.

"Oh, of course. You are at The Academy. It's that place I was telling you about. We're training you to be assassins. Isn't that exciting? Anyway, Phillips owns the whole business. Here's your schedule and you'll begin classes tomorrow."

An assassin? I think. I don't want to kill anyone!

I nod and take the paper anyway. It's all written out in neat, cramped handwriting.

_Wake up…. 7:00_

Breakfast_…. 7:30_

Archery_…. 8:00_

Knife_ techniques…. 9:00_

Disguise_ and camouflage…. 10:00_

Guns_…. 11:00_

Crossbows_…. 12:00_

Lunch_…. 1:00_

Poisons_…. 1:30__Running…. 2:30_

Climbing_…. 3:30_

School_…. 4:00_

Dinner_…. 6:00_

Free_ time…. 6:30_

Lights_ out…. 10:00_

I squeeze my eyes shut. How did I get roped into this?

_-16 December, 1896-_

_-Manhattan, New York City-_

I let a sob escape my lips. My father has died. My last tie to sanity. I continue running until I run smack into a man. A rather smiley man.

"Hello, Finnick."

I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows you. You're Finnick Odair, famous for your looks. And I have a job offering for you."

"I'm listening."

The man nods and continues. "I need you to sell newspapers. You'll live with the other newsies. Its so much fun, trust me. So whaddya say?"

"...Yes" I say hesitantly.

"You don't sound sure."

"Yes. I'm sure, sir." I say firmly.

"Good. You're in. Follow me."

"Alright then. My name is Mr. Gordon, and I'm basically your manager."

We finally reach a small house with messy, cracked, yellow shudders that clashed against the stone walls. The door was an ugly shade of olive green. When we enter, I see a beat up couch in one corner, a wood table with four chairs around it, one is overturned. In the other corner is a wood stove and pipe that is dripping water. I can see two room. The last one's door is wide open and I can see four sets of bunk beds pushed up against the far wall. The floor space is spotless, and under each bed are two wood chests. Mr. Gordon blows a high pitched whistle **(I stole this idea from The Sound Of Music, lol.)** Nine kids come running out of the second room and stand in a straight line.

"This is the newest recruit. Say your name and age, son."

"Finnick Odair, fourteen." I say.

"Good. Now, in order, you will step forward and say your name and age, much like Finnick did."

"Haymitch Abernathy, eighteen."

"Chaff Green, eighteen."

"Brutus Billiard, seventeen."

"Cashmere Beckham, sixteen."

"Gloss Beckham, sixteen."

"Maple Gregg, sixteen."

"Enobaria White, fifteen."

"Blight Quinten, thirteen."

"Johanna Mason, twelve."

"Great. Finnick was orphaned just today, so be considerate. Is there an extra blanket for him?"

"Yes sir." Haymitch answers.

"Good. Let's put him under bed B. Dismissed."

Everyone glares at me, except Maple, who smiles and says "come on. Let's get you set up."

She leads me into the bigger room, opens the closet and hands me a white blanket. I set down my bag with my stuff. She shows me the second bunk.

"This is yours."

"Am I top or bottom?"

"Neither. Your under it."

Then, I notice another chest pushed up against the wall.

"Who else sleeps under the bed?" I ask her.

"Johanna is under A. That's her chest on the far wall. Let me get you one."

Maple walks into the other room and then comes back later with another chest.

"This is for you. Put your stuff in it and push it up against the wall. I'll be right back with the other kids."

In a couple of minutes, she comes back leading the other kids. Haymitch snorts.

"Kid, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Once you agree, you're in it until you're nineteenth birthday. Then you get the option to leave."

Chaff nods in agreement. "I'm out next week, Haymitch is about a month later. I can't wait. The rest of us have at least a year. You've gotta feel bad for Johanna, though. She's only twelve."

Johanna punches him. "I don't want your sympathy. I may be the youngest, but I can take care of myself."

"Ow. Sorry, Jo."

Johanna nodded at me. "Hey, fish boy."

"Fish boy?"

"Yeah. You used to sell fish, didn't you?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"You always got my best customers."

I feel really bad now.

"Yeah. You'll still get them because you're handsome, charming, charismatic-" Blight starts.

"Maybe so, but you'll still get some, too, because you're also handsome, charming, charismatic-" I fire back

"And also a poor, dirty, disabled orphan." Haymitch says with a scowl.

_Wow. This guy is just so bright and happy. All of the time._

**Just so you know, Maple is the victor from Twleve that died before Katniss's games.**


	2. Carrying the Banner

I **found a title! 'If you walk all over us...' It's from the World Will Know. It's the sixth song in Newsies and my favorite. The full line in 'You walk all over us, we'll stomp all over you.'**

_-Chapter 1: Carrying the Banner-_

_-18 March, 1899-_

_-Manhattan, New York City-_

...

It's been three years since I was adopted into the newsies. In those three years, Haymitch, Chaff, Brutus, Cashmere, Gloss, Maple, and Enobaria have left. We also got several newbies, including Jack, Crutchie, and Race. Crutchie is called that because he uses a crutch. Jack is the only other seventeen year old and one of the only newsies who understands what a bad position we're in. The others are Johanna and me.

I forgot to mention that Blight died last year. He got really, really sick. Johanna took it really hard, and we grew closer together through the experience.

Anyway, I the middle of the night I'm lying awake when I hear Crutchie get out of bed and leave the room. Now, I'm used to Jack leaving. It's almost an every night occurrence. But Crutchie? Never. So, naturally, I follow him.

I see him sitting with Jack a few yards away from the house. Jack hears me.

"Hey, Finnick. I've been meaning to talk to you." He says as I sit on the other side of him.

"You've been here since for a while, right? Since back when Haymitch was stuck here?"

"Yeah." I say, nodding.

"That's what I thought. And… do you ever think about how maybe this place ain't so great?"

"What?" Crutchie exclaims. "I get that you want to leave and get to Santa Fe and all, but really, Jackie. This place isn't so bad."

"No," I cut in. "It really is that bad. When I first arrived three years ago, all of us agreed that this is the worst place in the world. All I want to do is get away from here. If you ever make it to Santa Fe, please take me with you."

Crutchie snorts. "You guys are insane."

…..

"Who are you?" I ask the two boys. The older speaks up.

"I'm Davey and this is my brother, Les. We're the new newsies. Can you tell us which way to go to get back to my apartment? I kinda got lost."

"Your apartment? You have a family?" I whisper-shout.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Nah. I was orphaned two years ago. All of us are orphans. It's rarer to find a newsie with parents than a newsie who's rich!"

Davey looks at me kind of funny. "What's your name?"

"Jack. I'm sort of the newsie cohead. Finnick and I are the oldest, so that automatically puts us at the top. And Johanna, but she sort of demands respect."

"Who are Finnick and Johanna?"

"Oh, they've been here longer than the rest. Finnick is the guy with the green eyes and Johanna is the girl. Anyway, where do you live? I can give you guys directions."

After I give them directions home, I head back to the house.

Finnick is sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette. I frown at him.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I do. When I'm under stress."

Suddenly, a thought hits me. "How do you afford your cigarettes?"

He grins. "I don't. I pickpocket them from ignorant college-age students. It's really easy, actually. I have a whole bunch in my chest."

I smack him lightly. "You really shouldn't do that. You could get in serious trouble with Pulitzer if it give the rest of us newsies a bad rep."

Finnick chuckles. "I think one cigarette won't hurt too much. Besides, I'm under some real stress."

I roll my eyes at him as he finishes his cigarette and reaches for something from his pocket. Probably another. I smack it out of his hands.

"Hey, that's my cigar!" He protests.

"You'll steal another." I respond, pocketing the cigar. I then walk into the house, open his chest and pull out everything larger than a cigarette, meaning all his cigars, et cetera. Then I walk out back and set up a small fire, dumping them all into the fire and running back to the house to get a bucket of water. Once all the cigars finishes burning, I dump the water on the fire and walk back to the house. Finnick has a horrified expression on his face.

"What the heck, man?!?"

I push past him. "I will not have you smoking anything larger than a cigarette and I can barely tolerate that. I'm gonna slowly wean you off cigarettes, and then I'll burn the remains. I hid all of your cigarettes, so you can't have one unless I allow it. I will not tolerate a smoking addict for a roommate."

He glares at me and it's like we're having a standoff, because eventually he says; "like you said: I'll steal another."

"And I'll burn those too. Please, Finnick. Work with me. Give it a shot."

We have another standoff.

"Fine."

…..

-_The Academy-_

_-Presumably New York-_

I smile as Legossi tells me I'm wanted in Phillips' office. When I sit down, Mr. Gordon smiles at me.

"We have a mission for you. Do you accept?"

"I accept wholeheartedly." I recite from memory. It's the same call-and-response as always.

"Good. I'm Manhattan, that's in New York City, there are two of my Newsies who we think may begin to rebel against Mr. Pulitzer and me. Their names are Jack Kelly and Finnick Odair. They are the oldest Manhattan Newsies at seventeen. I want you to get them into the refuge, if that's not possible, then you may kill them. There is a third, if you could get her, it would be the best, but just Jack and Finnick would also work. The third is Johanna Mason, a fifteen year old. She's not a problem yet, but she may be in the future."

"Yes sir. I will try my hardest to impress you and our client." I respond, standing up.

"You never fail, do you, Katniss?"

I smile cruelly before leaving the office.


	3. The Bottom Line

_-Chapter 2: The Bottom Line-_

_-19 March, 1899-_

_-Joseph Pulitzer's Office-_

_-Manhattan, New York-_

...

Mr. Pulitzer smiles slightly at the people in front of him. Bunsen, Seitz, and Hannah. Of course, there is also the barber, but technically, he is standing behind Mr. Pulitzer. Not in front.

"Now gentlemen," he pauses. "And lady. We have a financial crises on our hands. Any suggestions? No? Let me give you an example.

"Shaving is tricky,the razor should float. Shave me to close and you may slit my throat. Isn't that right?"

The barber nods in agreement.

"What if we raise the prices for the newsies? Make the papers sixty cents per hundred instead of fifty. They would have to sell ten more papers just to earn the same amount as always."

Mr. Pulitzer's smile widens. "My thoughts exactly."

"It'll be awfully rough on those children," Hannah says doubtfully.

"It's a real life lesson in economics. Now leave me."

The three adults left the building, just before Katniss barreled in through the the window.

"My, my. Mr. Gordon's children never fail to impress."

"You're my client, I presume." Katniss asks expectantly. Mr. Pulitzer smiles.

"I am. I'm also certain you've been briefed on your mission, but I will go over it again anyways. There are two boys, newsies, that are causing trouble-"

"What kind of trouble?" Katniss cuts in.

"They aren't causing any real trouble, but since I recently raised the prices, by tomorrow morning they will be."

"So you want them to assassinate them before they do any serious damage?"

"What? I don't want you to kill them. I want them under control! Can you do that for me?"

Katniss snorted. "Haven't you purchased an assassin before? I can't keep them alive! I assassinate for a living. That's why I'm an assassin. Would you like me to use smaller words so that you can understand better, perhaps?"

"Fine. Kill them. It would actually be very helpful if you killed them. Especially that Kelly boy. He's caused enough trouble. I still can't believe he used Roosevelt to get out of prison. That little son of a- anyway, do what you must."

Katniss smirks at him before turning and leaving out the window once again.

_-20 March, 1899_

_-Manhattan-_

I raise an eyebrow at the newbie. He really is clueless.

"Listen, kid," I say, trying to explain things to him.

"I'm sixteen," he says defiantly. "I ain't no kid." I snort.

"Really 'cause I'm seventeen. That means you're younger than me. That means your a kid. Anyhow, Mr. Sixteen, you buy as many papes as you can up front. You have a dime, that will get you twenty papes. Say you only sell eighteen, than oh well, you have to pay for those extra two papers. They ain't giving you four cents back and Mr. Pulitzer ain't buying back those last two papes. Only buy as many papes as you can sell. That's my advice."

I slap down my fifty cents and hear Finnick laugh a little at my speech. I flash him a grin, which he returns. Les pulls on the Davey's arm.

"You heard the man. We gots to go."

"Wait just a minute!" They turn back to me. "I'm willing to make a deal with you. We sell together and split the money seventy-thirty."

Kid squints at me. "Fifty-fifty. I want a fair trade."

"Sixty-forty. That's my final offer."

Les hesitates. "Fine, Jack Kelly."

I snort. If this keeps using my full name, I may die. I motion for them to follow me.

As it turns out, Davey can't sell papes for heck. Les, on the other hand, can pull off the poor orphan act in his sleep, getting sympathy buyers. At the end of the day, we sold all of our papes. One hundred twenty. Davey invites me for dinner, which I politely decline. No way in a hundred years would Gordon let me go to someone's house. It's completely different from my 'penthouse.' That's when Snyder shows up.

I'm surprised all three of us got away without someone else ending up in The Refuge. We hide in Medda Larkin's theater and that's where we stay.

_-20 March, 1899-_

_-The Newsie's residence-_

Jack is gone. Les is gone. Davey is gone. And I miss them all.

When Gordon did roll call that night, I think a part of me died every time he read a name and no one answered. The punishment for not showing up affects everyone. Flogging is an issue. The rule is you get the same amount of lashes as your age, so naturally, being seventeen, I get fifty one, because three Newsies are missing. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

I can't move when it's done. Now I know how Crutchie feels. Helpless. Weak. They leave me there, bleeding on the ground and the one thought to go through my head is move!

The feeling is so strong that I do just that. I roll out of the way just as a silver arrow lands in the ground, inches away from my side. Someone tried to shoot me. Now the mud is getting into my open back and it stings. A person in all black lands gracefully next to me. They're holding a knife.

"Aren't you Finnick Odair?" It's a girl's voice. That means a girl is about to beat me up. Wow. That's humiliating.

"Yes." I say confidently. Suddenly, a stick snaps. She glances up before standing.

"Later. We'll finish this later." She whispers before running off back into the trees.

"Odair! Get your lazy self back into this wreck of a house and start yet cleaning!" Gordon yells at me. I hate my life. One thought runs through my head as I head back inside.

I can't believe I thought this guy was smiley


	4. That's Rich

_-Chapter 3: That's Rich-_

_-20 March, 1899-_

_-Medda Larkin's Theater-_

"Hey, Ms. Medda!" I call as I wander backstage with Davey and Les.

"Mr. Kelly! I thought you were in Santa Fe."

Davey snorts. "you actually think he has enough money to leave New York?"

"I call his 'penthouse' Santa Fe, because that's where he does most of his dreaming. And who are you?"

"I'm David-" he switches to my nickname for him. "Davey. I'm Davey and this is Les."

"I'm nearly ten!" Les says with enthusiasm. I turn dramatically.

"What did I tell you about giving away your real age like that?"

Les grins. "I'm sorry, Jack Kelly!" He gives me a hug.

"And it's not Jack Kelly. Just call me Jack! Honestly." I give Davey a can-you-believe-this-kid look.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that I'm meeting you! You're like a superhero!"

I chuckle slightly.

"Anyway, we're running from Snyder. Again. Can we hide out here?"

Medda gives us permission and is then called on to sing. I go to sit up in a box. I'm surprised to see one other person there, a girl. She's writing something. A review, I guess. It's that girl I saw this morning. The one I promised to give a paper once they came out.

"This is a private box," she says. I grin and shrug. "So please go away. I'm working."

"What kind of work?" I ask, just to irritate.

"I'm writing a review on the show. Now if you aren't going to watch, could you leave?"

"My name is Jack Kelly." I say completely ignoring her.

"Really? Somewhere out there, someone cares. Go tell them."

I laugh. "A smart girl, huh? I like smart girls. Beautiful, smart, independent." I begin to make up a poem off the top of my head.

"I got no use for moonlight or sappy poetry. Love at first sight's for suckers, at least it used to be. Girls are nice, once or twice, til I find someone new. I never planned on someone like you." The next act starts and I can hear it in the back of my mind, but I ignore it. I take a pen that I find on a seat and an extra paper from her. I repeat the poem and start sketching her. She's beautiful, as I said before. She has striking facial features and reddish-brown curly hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet down! There's a show going on!" I say with an impish grin.

"You are the most impossible boy-" I shush her. "Ever." She continues in a whisper. I drop the paper and climb out of the box, still grinning.

_….._

_-Jack's 'Penthouse'-_

_-21 March, 1899-_

_-1800 hours-_

I sit there, waiting. Mr. Pulitzer said Jack Kelly would come here sometime today. He comes everyday, but I've been waiting for four hours. That means from two o'clock to six o'clock. I thought about waiting at the Newsie House, but then there will be someone to defend him. I see a head pop up and say "Are you Jack Kelly?"

"I'm Finnick Odair. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Finnick Odair. The boy I almost killed last night. He got away somehow. That's what the other kids at the Academy call 'Victor's Instinct.'

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm looking for Jack and was told I would find him here. You?"

"Same as you. Looking for Jack. He ran away last night with the two new newsies, which gifted me with fifty-one lashes. Because I'm seventeen."

I am horrified. I get why these kids are trouble. They're abused. How can I kill them?

"That's awful. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone that long, but I had a run in with Snyder the Spider. Chances are, I'll get sixty-eight, because I'm the cause of every one of Gordon's troubles." someone new says. Jack.

I bristle at the name. Does Mr. Gordon own the Newsie House as well as the Academy?

"When did you two become newsies?" I ask, hoping to slowly find out more about 'Gordon.'

"When I was fourteen. Three years ago." The same year I was taken to the Academy!

"Who you?" Jack asks, noticing me for the first time.

"I'm Katniss. I wanted to…" I hesitate. There's no way I can kill him with Finnick here. Two against one. The odds aren't in my favor. And besides, an assassin usually kills a person from afar. "I wanted to warn you. Mr. Pulitzer is raising the prices of papers."

Jack snorts in disbelief and shares an eye roll with Finnick. "He's threatened before, but he never does. I won't believe it until I see proof," he pauses. "Thanks anyway, Katniss. Hope to see you around."

"And you." I say as I climb down.

"Katniss!" Finnick calls down. I glance up. "How did you know this?"

"I'm friends with Pulitzer's daughter." I lie easily. I remember seeing a girl come in as I left. Finnick nods and I walk away. I think these boys may be harder to take down than I thought.

_….._

_-Finnick POV-_

"She was lying." Says Jack as soon as we know for sure that she's gone.

"I agree. But she was beautiful."

Jack raises an eyebrow at me. I give him a grin in return.

"Girls are a waste of time."

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "I saw the way you looked at that red head this morning. The one you tried to sell a pape to an hour early. Jack laughs and I join in.

"But you're right. She was lying. I recognize her voice. I don't know where from, but I didn't even know Joe had a daughter." I say once we're done laughing. The mood sobers up and I change the topic to one even darker. "We might want to get back to the House. Crutchie needs you, Jackie. He took a pretty bad beating last night."

"Remind me to wring Gordon's neck the next time I see him."

"Will do," I say smiling. "You don't need to get into anymore trouble. Let's head home."

"It ain't my home. Somewhere out there is a real him with a real future, just waiting for me."

I choose to ignore him. When Jack gets all dreamy like that, there's nothing you can say to convince him otherwise. Nothing.

_….._

_-The Newsie House-_

_-21 March, 1899-_

_-1900 hour roll call-_

_..._

"Kelly! So glad you could join us!" Mr. Gordon says when he sees Finnick and I enter. "Davey and Les left an hour ago after receiving a proper punishment. Almost. Mason took the little one's half of it."

I turn and see Johanna laying on her bed, moaning and grinning at the same time. Finnick is livid.

When I'm led outside for my punishment-God knows what it is-I grin at the two Delancey brothers, Oscar and Morris.

"Give me your best shot." I say.

I walk back inside smiling. Finnick grunts when he sees me come in. I laugh a little. Johanna is mad that I can take on both brothers when she can't. Gordon leaves, locking the door. In unison, all of us sit up and and I turn on the single light in the room. Everyone else lights candles.

"Who talks first tonight?" Johanna asks.

"Me," I answer immediately. "Finnick found himself a girl."

Finnick punches me. "You did too." I laugh.

"Ooh. Is she pretty?" Race chimes in immediately.

"No. She's just fun to bother." I say.

"Yes. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Finnick says at the same time as me.

Race laughs and lights his cigar. I glare at him.

"You're worse than Finnick!" I exclaim.

"Yup. And unlike Finnick, I don't plan on quitting."

**Yes, I know I changed up the pre-Never Planned on Someone Like You dialogue, but I wanted to shorten it a bit.**

**Also, who thinks Race is the _BEST!_ Honestly, guys, 'The Woild Is Ya Erster!'**


	5. The World Will Know

_-Chapter 4: The World Will Know-_

_-Newsie Square-_

_-22 March, 1899-_

_Race point of view_

I lean back against a stack of papes When I see Davey and Les come into view.

"Sorry we're late. We had to help our mother with something."

I take my cigar out of my mouth and raise an eyebrow at Davey.

"You got a mother, huh? I've always wanted one of those."

Johanna laughs bitterly. "Whaddya do with the one you had?"

"He sold her for a box of cigars." Finnick chimes in.

I stand up and push him by the shoulders. "And they was Corona."

Davey looks at us like we're the worst people to ever walk the earth. Then Finnick decides to steal my cigar.

"That's my cigar!" I protest. Finnick grins broadly.

"In the wise words of Mr. Jack Kelly, 'You'll steal another.'"

Johanna takes the cigar from Finnick's hand and gives it back to me. "You promised Jack. Oh, look! The headlines are up!"

Everyone turns and sees it; Newsie Prices Raised to Sixty Cents per Hundred.

"Wow. I guess Katniss Everdeen wasn't kidding." Finnick remarks. Whatever that's supposed to mean. "Jack! Look what it says!"

Jack pushes his way to the front.

"It's one big hoax. It ain't real."

He strolls up to Wiesel and smacks down his fifty cents.

"I want a hundred papes."

Wiesel chuckles. "Now that, that's gonna cost you sixty."

Jack gives a short laugh. "I ain't paying no sixty." He says scooping up his fifty cents.

"Then make way for someone who will!"

Jack glares at Wiesel for a minute or so before smacking both hands on the box and walks to the wagon.

"They don't have a right to raise the prices." Finnick says.

"Well we do got the right to starve. I say we hit the streets while we still got the chance." Crutchie argues. Finally, the new kid, the nine year old with parents, what's his name, pushes me back.

"Stop crowding him! Let the man think!"

After about three seconds, he says "hey, Jack, you still thinking?"

"Sure he is! Can't you see smoke?" I mock. Jack turns his glare on me while Finnick laughs.

"Shut up and get over here." We all crowd around him again. "If we don't sell papes, no one sells papes. No one will replace us."

"You mean like a strike?" the other new kid asks.

"Well you heard Davey, we're on strike!" Oh. So that's his name. Chaos erupts, some of us agreeing and some of us disagreeing. I won't say what I think.

"You can't go on strike. You aren't a union."

"What if I says we are?" Jack argues.

Davey rolls his eyes. "You need a lot of things to be a union. Like membership."

"What do you call these guys?" Jack asks like Davey is an idiot. I smile and wave and the rest of us do the same.

"And officers-"

"I nominate Jack president!" Crutchie yells.

"Finnick for vice president!" I hear Johanna say.

"And a statement of purpose."

I stand on an overturned crate and raise my hand, taking the cigar out of my mouth "what's a statement of purpose?"

"A reason." Davey answers.

"What better reason do we need?"

_….._

_-Katniss point of view-_

_-the pub-_

I am sitting peacefully drinking when a crowd of about twenty boys come in all in an uproar. Something about newspapers. No, not newspapers, they call them 'papes.' that's what Jack called them last night.

My suspicions are confirmed when I see Finnick bringing up the rear. The newsboys fill up all the tables. I end up sitting in between a crippled boy and a girl who looks about my age.

"I hope you don't mind, but we'll be organizing a revolution." She says. "I'm Johanna, by the way. And that's Crutchie."

"Okay. I'm Katniss. Do you know where Jack and Finnick are?"

"Here." I turn and see both boys. "I guess you were right. They raised the prices a tenth of a penny." Jack says. "We're on strike."

He stand on the table and yells.

"Newsies of Manhattan! United we stand," he pauses. "That's a quote. Someone write that down."

A little boy says he has a pencil.

"Meet our secretary of state! Anyway, we need to spread the word!"

"I got Harlem!" Race says, first to volunteer. Johanna takes Flushing, Romeo takes The Bronx, Specs takes Queens, and Tommy Boy has Woodside.

"Okay, who wants Brooklyn?"

The remaining newsboys slump forward, causing me to laugh. Jack glares at me.

"Come on, Brooklyn!" No one volunteers. "Spot Conlens' turf. Finch! You ain't afraid of Brooklyn, are you?"

A boy, Finch I guess, stands. "I ain't afraid of no turf, but the Spot Conlens makes me a bit skittish."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Fine. Davey, Finnick and I will take Brooklyn." Finnick shrugs, but Davey immediately protests.

"Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?"

Everyone turns to the direction of her voice and the girl that I guessed was Pulitzer's daughter is standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks. I guess they've met.

"Asking a question."

Jack explains "Anyway, for someone who works for the Sun, you've been spending a lot of time with the World. What's up with that? You following me?" He says playfully, hiding behind Finnick, who punches him for no reason.

"The only thing I'm following is a story. Can you give me one? A modern group of David's take on Goliath."

"Yeah. How about we save that story for a real reporter." Finnick says.

"Come on just let me-"

"Hey, what's the last article you got into the papes?"

"Hey, what's the last strike you organized?"

The newsies erupt in oohs. Real mature.

I stand up from my spot next to Johanna.

"Wait a minute, Jack. Don't dismiss her so quickly. Do you see anyone else giving you the time of day? If you want the world to know you're on strike, then what better way than through a pape."

Jack hesitates for a minute before saying

"Fine. You want an interview? Meet me at the circle tomorrow morning, and bring a camera. You're gonna want to snap a picture of this!"

They all cheer. I get up and sit next to Finnick.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. That was pretty impressive. No one's talked back to Jackie in years. He needs someone to tell at him from time to time."

I have a feeling I won't be going back to the Academy with two more kills under my belt.


	6. Watch What Happens

-_Chapter 5.1: Watch What Happens-_

_-22 March, 1899-_

_Katherine Point of View_

After all the rest of the newsies leave, it's just Jack and me.

"You got a name?" He finally asks.

"Katherine… Plumber."

"What's the matter? Ain't you sure?" He laughs.

"It's the name I publish under. So are you using this money to work your way through art school?" I ask. He laughs and I can tell I've struck a nerve.

"Art school? Why would I be in art school?"

"You're an artist," I pull out the drawing he drew of me at the theater. "And you've got real talent."

"Well it ain't what I want."

"What do you want."

He walks towards me slowly. All I can think is _personal space. Personal space. Personal- he's actually really cute…_

"Can't you see it in my eyes?" He's inches away from me now.

"Yeah, okay." I move away from him "have you always been their leader?"

"Hey, I'm just the figure head. Davey is the brains behind the operation."

I'm surprised. "Modesty is not a quality I would pin on you. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'd rather tell you my plans for tonight." He whispers, leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Kelly," I say to get him back on track. He grumbles and pushes off the wall.

"Today, we didn't sell, but the wagons still delivered to the city. Tomorrow, we stop the wagons."

"Are you scared?"

"Do I look scared?" He gives a slight laugh. "Ask me again tomorrow."

"Good answer. Goodnight, Mr. Kelly."

"Hey, Plumber!" I turn. "write it good. We both got a lot riding on this."

I nod and keep walking. When I get home, I sit down at the typewriter.

"You heard the man," I make my voice deeper in order to mock him. "Write it good. Write it good or it's back to reviewing the ballet. No pressure. But, I don't know what to write or the right way to write it. This is big, lady. Don't screw it up! Honestly! It's a basic story line. Poor little kids versus rich greedy sourpusses." I laugh and stand up. "It's a cinch! It could practically write itself." My smile fades. "And let's pray it does, because as I may have mentioned, I have no clue what I'm doing."

I walk away from my typewriter to give myself some space.

"And then there's also the story behind the story: thousands of children, exploited, invisible. Speak up! Take a stand! An there's someone to write about it that's how things get better!"

I sit down again and type out the paper.

"Now that is how you turn a boy into a legend. Picture a handsome heroically charismatic-" I realize what I just said. "Plain smoking no nothing skirt chasing cocky little son of a-" I compose myself and continue. "Lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion. So, he's a flirt. (That's the understatement of the year) A complete egomaniac. The fact is, he's also the face of the strike (what a face) face a fact that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean.

"Think, Katherine. This can't be any worse than how it's been so far, and we could win. So whatever happens, let's begin!"

(**An: I'm not sure how I feel about my version of Watch What Happens, so it's okay to not like it, just don't tell me you don't like it. I already know it sucks. I may have butchered the Santa Fe portion, too.")**

I start to type again. I have my entire article completely laid out and now it's time to put it down on paper.

-_Chapter 5.2: Seize the Day-_

_-23 March, 1899-_

_Jack Point of View_

I don't know why I even tried. Here we are, same as every morning, yet we're missing Brooklyn. And every single neighborhood in New York. Every single borough, except Manhattan. So far, I'm thinking this strike might not work so well.

"Is Brooklyn showing?" Race finally asks.

"See, we had a great talk with Spot Conlon and I'd say he was very impressed-" I hear Davey agree with me. "But he wants to make sure we ain't backing down at the first sign of trouble. He'll hold off a little. What about Queens?"

"Queens says they're waiting for the OK from Brooklyn."

I'm getting really anxious now.

"And The Bronx?"

"The Bronx will be right there beside you-" Spec starts. Everyone cheers in unison. "Once Brooklyn is here." everyone groans in unison.

"We're on our own for today, then." Finnick says. Leave Finnick to be optimistic.

"Let's just sell for today. I need the money." Everyone - I mean everyone - except Finnick, Davey, Les and I go to buy papes.

"Jack! Finnick! Say something!" Davey urges us.

"Come on, guys! How will this fix anything?" I try to convince them, but they aren't having any of it.

"Davey," I didn't even know Katniss was here. "You have to say something. You need this money more than them!"

"Now is the time to seize the day." He starts singing this weird song. I guess maybe it was a childhood lullaby? I join in, once I figure out the lyrics. Slowly, one by one, the newsies turn back to our side. That's when the replacements come. I face the three new newsies

"Pulitzer thinks we're gutter rats with no respect for nothing, including each other. Is that who we are? Huh? We stab each other in the back, yeah, That's who we are. Yeah, but if we stand together, we change the whole game. And it ain't just about us! All across this city, there's boys and girls who ought to be out playing or going to school, and instead are slaving to support themselves and their folks! Don't let Pulitzer beat us to the ground!

Boy number one stomps up to me. For a second, I think he's about to judo flip me or slap me upside the head, though I know I can totally take him. Instead, he slams his papers on the ground

"I'm with you!" He says. With much convincing, we get the other two on our side.

_-Chapter 5.3: Santa Fe-_

_-23 March, 1899-_

_-Early Morning-_

_Katniss Point of View_

First thing in the morning, I go home, to the Academy.

"Mr. Gordon!" I call once I get there.

"Hello, Katniss. Did you complete your mission?" He asks, his usual smile plastered on his face. I hate it now more than ever.

"I quit." He looks at me in disbelief. "I can't believe you. You make criminals by sending them to be Newsies, then you kill them. In all reality, you're killing orphans for no reason." Mr. Gordon still didn't seem to get it. "My client - Mr. Pulitzer - he wanted me to kill two seventeen year old boys, Jack Kelly and Finnick Odair, because they were causing trouble. They were causing trouble because they were in need! I quit! I'm leaving!"

"No, you aren't. You're grounded." He says. I almost laugh,but instead,settle for raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Contained to your room for a week. You will stay there until you come to your senses. You will kill these boys. In other words, either they don't live to see eighteen, or you don't.

_Jack Point of View_

So, let's just say the strike didn't go the way I thought it would. It started out fine, until the goons arrived. An entire army. Dozens of goons and the cops et cetera. All the Newsies ran, because who wouldn't.

Crutchie wouldn't, because he can't run and I'm too stupid to stop and help him. Finnick isn't, though.

"Jack!" Crutchie screams one Snyder caught him. I look around, panicked. There's no way I can catch him in time. Then my eyes lock with Finnick's. He gives me a current nod before running up and straight out decking Snyder. It would've been a perfect, classic hero moment, and it was, until backup came in. As it turns out, Finnick can't hold off ten cops, plus Snyder and the Delanceys. So off they go to the Refuge.

I'm breathing heavy when I get to the penthouse.

"Well, Katherine was right. We finally got our headline: **Newsies Crushed as Bulls Attack**. I can feel Crutchie calling me. Dumb crip's too slow. This entire situation is all my fault. People keep looking up to "Captain Jack," but Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and GO!" I scream mindlessly. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Let me go. Far away.

Somewhere they won't ever find me

And tomorrow won't remind me of today

When the city's finally sleeping

And the moon looks old and grey

I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe

And I'm gone! And I'm DONE!

No more running

No more hiding.

No more fat old men denying me my pay

Just the moon so big and yella

It turns night right into day

Dreams come true,

Yeah they do

In Santa Fe

Where's it say you gotta live and die here?

Where's it say a guy can't catch a break?

Why should you only take what you're given?

What should you spend your whole life living

Trapped like there ain't no future

Even at seventeen.

Breaking your back for someone else's sake.

When the life don't seem to suit you

How 'bout a change of scenery

Far from the lousy headlines

And the deadlines in between.

Santa Fe, my old friend

I can't spend my whole life dreaming,

Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do

I ain't getting any younger

And I want to start brand new

I need space!

And fresh air!

Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care!

Save my place,

I'll be there."

I stop my rant and take a few deep breaths.

"Just be real is all I'm asking.

Not some painting in my head.

'cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today,

I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe!"

**End of Act I**


	7. King of New York

**Act II**

**This is where it starts to get really weird, lol**

_-Chapter 6: King of New York-_

_-24 March, 1899-_

_-Jack's Penthouse-_

_Jack Point of View_

This morning, I receive a note from Crutchie. It read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Greetings from the Refuge!_

_How are you? I'm okay. Guess I wasn't much help yesterday. Snyder soaked me real good with my crutch. Oh yeah, Jack, this is Crutchie, by the way. These here guards, they is rude. They say "jump," boy, you jump or you're screwed. But the food ain't so bad least so far, 'cause so far they ain't brung us no food. Ha ha._

I_ miss the rooftops. Sleeping right out in the open in your penthouse in the sky. There's a cool breeze blowing even in July._

Anyway_, so guess what? There's a secret escape plan I got. Tie a sheet to the bed, toss the end out, climb down then take off like a shot. Maybe though, not tonight. I ain't slept and my leg still ain't right. Hey, but Pulitzer, he's going down and then Jack, I was thinking we might just go, like you were saying. Where it's clean and green and pretty, with no buildings in your way. And you're riding Palominos everyday! Once that train makes-_

_I hate this place._

_I'll be fine. Good as new. But there's something I need you to do. On the rooftop you said that a family looks out for each other. So tell all the fellows for me to protect one another._

The_ end,_

_Your friend_

_Your best friend_

_Your brother,_

_Crutchie_

Upon reading it, I run all the way to the refuge and climb up to the window.

"Crutchie!" I call. Things go downhill from there. Crutchie hears me, but so do the guards. Luckily, Finnick does too. They try to beat him, but Finn dives in front of Crutchie, protecting him with his body. That's twice in two days that Finnick saved Crutchie when I can't. When they are done beating on the two teenagers, they are so battered that they can't even come to the window. I jump off the window sill to the courtyard below and see someone who I've considered dead for years.

"Talia?" I call. She looks up. She looks the same, except she's older. Her dark blue dress is in tatters, she probably hasn't changed clothes since she was twelve. She's fifteen now. Her curly black hair, which used to be in ringlets, has become less of a curl and more of a knot. There's bruises and cuts covering her body as well as mud.

"Talia, I thought you died."

"Jack?" She she finally asks once she recognizes me. I rush forward and hug her.

"God, Talia. We've got to get you out of here."

She grabs my arm to stop me.

"Jack, you abandoned me here. When you left, they interrogated me. Tortured me. Why didn't you take me with you?" She sounds so hurt.

"It was a short notice. When Teddy Roosevelt came to visit the Refuge, I just hopped into the back seat of his carriage. I was going to come back for you, but I never got around to it and after a year, I assumed you were dead. It was easier that way. Please, Talia. Let's go."

I grab her hand and run with her. It takes a lot of running and climbing, but we do eventually get out.

"We've got to find the rest of the Newsies. See who else is missing." I tell her. She nods.

We find everyone in the usual pub. Talia and I sit in the back corner. I'm not ready to talk yet.

"...Stow the seriousity for just one minute and drink in the moment:" Race is saying to Albert. "I'm famous!"

"So?" Finch asks.

"Are ya stupid or what? When you're famous, the woild is ya erster!" I frown. I have no idea what an 'erster' is. Apparently no one else does either. Race repeats the word several times. Katherine is trying hard not to laugh. Talia is already giggling.

"Your fancy clam with the pearl inside!" He finally says. The other Newsies then proceed to heckle him and explain no, it's not an 'erster,' it's an oyster.

They go around, saying what their wish would be if they're famous. Saying who is and who isn't the "King of New York." Finally, I cut in.

"Davey!" I yell over them. He turns to me and grins.

"You aren't dead!"

"What a stunningly acute observation. Of course I'm not dead. Where's Johanna? She's not at the Refuge, too, is she?"

Johanna pushes her way through the crowd.

"Who's this? New girlfriend?" She asks, gesturing to Talia.

"This is my sister, Talia. I found her in the Refuge this morning-"

"You have a sister?"

"Obviously."

Race smiles at Talia and takes the cigar out of his mouth. "Hi, Talia. I'm Race."

"Ooh. I sense a love interest," says Les. _As long as he doesn't hurt her, I'm okay. I_ think.

"Who was taken to the refuge?" Johanna finally asks.

"Crutchie and-" I stop to allow everyone to moan. Everyone likes Crutchie. "And Finnick."

Johanna actually starts to cry a little. I can't take it anymore. I put my hand on Race's shoulder.

"Take care of Talia." And I run out the door.

Davey is the first to find me, painting sets at Medda's, an hour later.

"Where'd ya go we couldn't find ya?" I smile, noticing that he's started to pick up a little of the newsie slang.

"Ever thought that maybe I didn't want to be found?"

Davey notices my painting.

"Is that a real place? Is it Santa Fe?" Before I can respond, Les and Katherine barge in.

"Where can I go to get away from you people?"

"Nowhere, bud. We're inevitable."

"Did you show him the papers?" Katherine asks.

"We made front page. Above the fold. Oh yes, above the fold." I unfold the paper for him.

"Good for you. Please don't start dancing on the table tops again." I tell him. He just laughs.

"I have this great idea for the next phase of the strike-"

"We ain't doing the strike." I cut him off. He starts to protest, but I ignore it. "I got a letter from Crutchie. In the Refuge. I went to visit him. The guards beat him so bad he couldn't even come to the window. If it weren't for Finnick diving in front of the guards, Crutchie would be dead."

"Is that how you found Talia?" Les asks. I nod.

"Go ahead. Call me a coward, but there ain't no way I'm putting those kids back in danger."

"Tell me how quitting does Crutchie any good." When I don't say anything, Davey continues. "Exactly. So here's how it goes, once we win, and we will be winning. Make no mistake-"

"We'll be what?" I ask. Either I'm hard of hearing or Davey's insane.

"We're already winning."

"Right!" I say sarcastically.

"And we tell them straight out they let Crutchie and Finnick go or they keep getting pounded."

"Davey, what's up with you, did they bust up your brains or something? As I recall, Davey, we all got our teeth kicked it. They won!"

"Won the battle." Davey says confidently. I protest. "Jackie, think about it, we've got them surrounded."

"Here's what I think," I say. "Joe's a jerk. He's a rattlesnake."

"You're right. And you know why a snake starts to rattle?"

"No, why?" I really have no interest in his stupid snake facts.

"Because he's scared. Go and look it up, the poor guy's head is spinning. Why would he send for the cops and goons and the-"

"You know you may be right!" I say. _That's a first_.

"Thank you God!"

"If he wasn't afraid-"

"Exactly-"

"He knows we're winning!"

"We can win this!" Katherine chimes in. "We've got faith-"

"We've got the plan-" adds Davey

"And we've got Jack!" Les finishes.

"So whatever happens, we're back!" I spit into my hand. Katherine and Les follow my example, but Davey hesitates.

"That's disgusting!" He complains.

"That's just business." I shake all three hands - once Davey gets over his spit-phobia - and we leave the theater.


	8. Brooklyn's Here

**This is the first time I've said anything about this, but I would love to have more reviews, favorites, and followers. So far, I have one review and one follower, so thank you, Hawkmaid! I even gave you a two updates in one day, so I should get, like, 100 reviews for that.****Also, once I finish this fanfic, I'm going to rewrite it with more detail, maybe make it a little longer.**

_-Chapter 7: Brooklyn's Here-_

_-Pulitzer's Office-_

_-25 March, 1899-_

_Jack Point of View_

When I'm invited into the office, the first thing I notice is Katniss.

"Katniss?" I'm really confused. Did she betray us?

"This isn't what it looks like, Jack." She says.

"Good." I respond.

"And which Jack Kelly is this? The charismatic union organizer or the petty thief?" Joe asks me.

"Which one gives us more in common?" I hear Katniss stifle a laugh.

"Imputance," he says. "Is not a good characteristic of one who is crawling for mercy."

"Crawling?" I laugh. "No, no. I ain't crawling. I just came with a little invite. See, the rest of the Newsies, from all over New York, are coming to this rally. We thought you might want to come. Listen to our opinions, grovel at our feet, the usual. You interested?"

"No, but I'm actually impressed by the paper you put out. Katherine Plumber. A very talented young lady. Very beautiful, too. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. I'll tell her you said so."

Katniss is giving me a warning look.

"You won't have to. She heard it herself, didn't you darling?"

Katherine stands up. She was here the whole time.

"I trust you've met my daughter, Katherine, and my hired assassin, Katniss. She was sent to kill both you and Finnick Odair. Unfortunately, she got too attached and was stripped of her home, her job, and her position in society."

"Jack-" Katherine starts, but I waved my hand a her, translating the clear message of _shut - up - and - leave - me - alone_. The message was received.

"Mr. Snyder, could you come here please?" Snyder enters the room and I run in the opposite direction, only to be caught by the Delanceys. Perfect.

"Now I have a proposition for you." Pulitzer continues. "You go to this rally and speak against the strike. Or, we can send you to the Refuge for a while, if you'd prefer that."

I glare at him for a moment before responding. "There are those of us who cannot be bullied into speaking against what they believe."

Joe laughs. "I'm sure. But it isn't far to condemn that crippled boy to death, is it? Or your friends, what are their names?"

"Davey," Snyder supplies.

"Yes, Davey and his little brother."

My glare intensifies. "That's illegal."

"No it isn't. Their criminals."

"But I doubt Governor Roosevelt would allow it. I still have ties with him. We shared a carriage ride, you know." I start to smile when I see he's losing his nerve.

"I need your answer. Yes or no."

"No." I say confidently. I hope Katherine will make sure her father doesn't kill us all. I hope she knows that the chances of me having ties with Roosevelt - much less him actually caring about me - are about zero to none. I hope she realizes that the strike (and my life) is over without her.

The Delanceys drag me off to the Refuge.

...

_-The Refuge__-_

_..._

Brooklyn is loud! They have been singing for at least five minutes now. I want to march up to Spot Conlon, give him a good slap and scream

"We get it! Brooklyn's here!"

But I'm preoccupied with escaping prison.

_-Medda Larkin's Theater-_

_Katherine Point of View_

_..._

I stand next with Johanna and Talia, who has yet to leave Race's side, during the rally. When Spot is finished his speech, everyone starts chanting for Jack. Davey turns to Medda.

"He isn't back yet, is he?" Medda shakes her head. I told only a few people about Jack's predicament. We decided it best to keep it to ourselves, so only Davey, Les, Johanna, and Talia know about it. Everyone else assumes he's alright.

"Fellow Newsies of New York!" Davey yells over them. They all stop chanting. In the silence, I hear one boy from Woodside whisper "that ain't Jack!" to someone next to him. Finally, Spot speaks up.

"Davey, where's Jack?"

I get nervous. If they know that Jack is in prison along with Finnick and Crutchie, this entire situation will blow up in our faces.

"He's coming," Davey answers.

"Then can we speak to Finnick? He is your other leader, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he was arrested during the strike." Finnick's arrest is old news and will be harder to cover up than Jack's. After a two minute speech, Spot gets impatient. "Davey, where is Jack?" He asks forcefully.

"Right here." Jack says entering through the backdoor. I can't contain myself and run up to hug him. He doesn't hug me back, but is looking at something above me. I turn and see Katniss sitting in the rafters.

"Still trying to kill me, Everdeen?" He calls to her.

"Nope. I'm trying to hide from my manager." She jumps down gracefully.

"How did you escape?" Les asks Jack

"Please, Les. I've escaped from that prison four times in four years. It's getting easier all the time."

"Where's Finnick?" Katniss pushes her way to the front. I hear someone else ask about Crutchie.

"I saw Crutchie. He's fine. He'll make it." Jack turns to Katherine, his expression full of pain.

"I saw Finnick, too. He got the worst of it. He won't last long, he may even be dead now. They aren't giving him any medical attention and insects and rats love open wounds."

Katniss' eyes flood with tears. She slowly backs up.

"No. No, he's not dead. He's not dead." She repeats.

"I never said he was. And you have a lot of feelings for a boy who you tried to kill several times for money."

"You don't know anything about me, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She leaves the room.

Talia glares at her brother. "That was cruel, Jack. Really cruel."

"What? I told her the truth!"

"No you didn't. I can read your expression. You didn't tell the whole truth."

"You want the whole truth? Fine. He's sleeping in the House. I don't know how he escaped, but he did. I didn't want to tell her because I wanted to figure things out first."

As if on cue, the door opens and in walks Finnick. Jack was telling the truth. He's beat up pretty bad, covered in cuts and bruises. He has a slight limp and stumbles when he walks, like he's drunk or something.

"Where's Katniss?" He asks after taking a look around the theater. We tell him she's in the back room. Once he's gone, Les says "I sense a love interest," which seems to be his favorite phrase.

When both of them return, we officially begin. Finnick starts.

"I say we stop with this whole thing. After we get Joe to lower the prices, he'll just raise them again in a few years." That unleashes hell. No one hits him, which I expected would happen. Instead, they just yell at him. I guess it's because he's injured. Then I see Snyder, who I didn't even know was there before, hand him a wad of bills and I'm furious. Finnick punches him a few times then turns around and hands Les the money. Even Katniss gives him the cold shoulder. He storms out. I see Jack run away. Katniss looks like she's retreating within herself. Talia starts to cry, Race comforts her, Johanna punches a wall, Les counts the money and Davey keeps shaking his head. I hesitate a few minutes before running after Jack.


	9. Something to Believe in

**Sorry about the delay. I watched Avengers: Endgame on the 27th and I'm the only one in my family who's seen it, so if anyone wants to talk to me about it, PM me. I'm fangirling hard about it.****This chapter takes place exactly 1 month and 120 years before Endgame came out, which I just noticed.**

_..._

_-Chapter 8: Something to Believe in-_

_-Jack's Penthouse-_

_-26 March, 1899-_

_Katherine Point of View_

After I receive direction to Jack's hangout spot, I sit there and wait for him. That's when I notice the papers sticking out of the wall. They're Jack's drawings. They are some of the scariest and - I guess I could say - emotional drawings I've ever seen. They're of the places he's been. Including the Newsie House (there's one under a bed, and let me just say, it's terrifying) and the Refuge. That's when Jack shows up. He looks mad, which is understandable. He was just betrayed by his best friend.

"What are you doing?" He exclaims, ripping the pages out of my hands.

"I say them sticking out and was curious. Is that really what the Refuge is like?"

He glares at me for a second.

"Is it different from where you grew up?"

"Jack, I'm trying to help you!"

"Then stop," the look I give him is probably straight out murderous, because he says "go on. Give me your best shot."

I should deck him. Part of me wants to. Instead, I'm pull him to me and kiss him. After a couple of seconds, I push him away.

"Now listen up. I have an idea." I hand him a few papers.

"The Children's Crusade?" He asks. "No way."

"Is it because I'm a girl? Really, Jack. Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you're right about everything."

"But I don't-" he starts to protest

"Now would be a good time to shut up." I warn. He obediently shuts his mouth. "Here's my idea. We get all the kids in the city who are being mistreated by the society and band them together to protest. We have all of New York's Newsies to help us! All we need is a printing press-"

"Either Bill or your father control every printing press in New York. We can't do it without one." Jack interrupts.

"There has to be at least one that isn't controlled by Pulitzer or Herst. Maybe Finnick knows. He's been a newsie longer." I argue. Jack gives me a hard look.

"I ain't talking to Odair. He's a sell out."

"No he isn't. He was given the same deal as you, but he isn't as good as bluffing." Jack looks like he wants to argue some more about how he wasn't bluffing. "Honestly, Jack. I'm not stupid. I know that you didn't _speak_ to Teddy Roosevelt when you stowed away on his carriage. There is no way you're still in touch with him. Now if you aren't going to talk to Finnick, I will." I start to climb down. "Wait!" I look up. "What's going on with this?" Jack motions between the two of us.

"You snuck up on me, Jack Kelly. I never even saw it coming. And now, I have something to believe in. Now that I know you believed in me."

Jack gives me a crooked smile. "We was never meant to meet, and then we meet. Who knows why? You're an angel who came to save, not knowing she gave me something to believe in." He leans forward and kisses me. I'm shocked. Before I can even register what's happening, he pushes away from me.

"If things were different!" He yells, clearly frustrated.

"If you weren't going to Santa Fe!" I yell, just as frustrated. Jack gives me a confused look. "My father is sending you to Santa Fe instead of killing you, because of your bluff."

"Oh. I was thinking more along the lines of if you weren't an heiress. And if your father wasn't after my head." We both laugh

"You aren't really scared of my father,"

"No. But I am pretty scared of you."

I laugh again. "Don't be!"

"If I'm gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be-" Jack states.

"I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me." I finish. Jack laughs at the rhyme and scoops me up into a hug.

_….._

_-Location Unknown-_

I finally managed to get Jack to tell me where Finnick likes to hang out. The even bigger challenge, though, was getting him to come with me.

After basically dragging him down the street with him yelling directions at me, we arrive. The apartment building is falling apart. The paint is chipping. The windows are dirty and some are broken. The metal is rusty. I'm about to walk in the door when Jack pulls me back.

"No. Go in through the window." He points upwards and I see one window broken, all the glass has been punched out so now it's just the frame. Jack swings in first and then helps me in.

"Johanna!" He yells once we're in.

"Go away, Jack!" She yells back.

"Come on," Jack walks downstairs. "This is Johanna's house."

"I thought newsies lived in the Newsie House?"

"No. She was stolen off the street. Her parents are still alive and she comes here to visit them."

_Stolen from her home! How awful would that be?_

"I told you to go away, Jack." Johanna says when she notices us. Johanna is sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water. Finnick is sitting across from her, holding some ice to his forehead. I guess it's from the Refuge. He has a few bandages wrapped around various body parts. He isn't wearing a shirt, which makes me cringe and look away. His torso has it the worst. It's all sorts of beautiful shade of black, blue, purple, and yellow, which your skin should not be. There are several ugly gashes. Some of them covered, some not.

"Finnick-" I breathe. He looks up and smiles at me.

"I'm fine." He says, which he obviously is not.

"Finnick, we need your help," Jack says, "Katherine told me that you aren't actually a sell out and you were just saving your own skin along with all the other newsies, so I guess I should thank you, but I'm not going to. You risked the entire strike for absolutely nothing. He's just bluffing."

Finnick stands up.

"I can't take that chance. I can't stand to lose anyone else. Not after-" he hesitates.

"After what?" Jack asks, his voice suddenly gentler.

"After the Hunger Games."

"The what?"

"I don't come from New York. I come from another country, I don't know where it is. Every ten years, they took the strongest of the kids, twenty four of us, and put us in an arena for three days. If we could survive three days, then you get to go home. But they didn't provide any food. Not even animals. A lot of times, the - tributes, they called us - we would eat each other."

"So you're a reluctant cannibal?" Jack asks.

"No. I didn't eat anyone. I starved for three days. Johanna and Katniss were in those games with me. Katniss would only kill if someone attacked her, but she didn't eat them. She cut off the tip of her left pinky finger and survived off that for three days."

"And I went all out, killing, eating, the works." Johanna grumbles. I'm not disgusted, I'm just scared. Three of my friends were almost killed by cannibals.

"You did what you had to do." I say gently. Finnick nods.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Do you know of a printing press that Pulitzer can't control?"

"There are none," Johanna says.

"Ha ha. You aren't seriously going to make me say this, are you?" Finnick asks, fake laughing

"Yes," I say.

"There is one that Pulitzer wouldn't even think to use. Katherine, can you get us into Pulitzer's basement? You're a reporter, right? You guys are all best friends."

I give him the what is wrong with you look. "Actually, the _World_ hates the _Sun,_ which is what I work for. If I was a normal reporter, the answer would be no. Lucky for you, I'm Pulitzer's daughter, so yes, I can." Johanna and Finnick stare at me. I smile at them and move on. "Tonight, get all of the newsies to stay awake. As soon as I know my father is asleep, I'll come and get a select few, who will be hiding outside the office. I'm thinking you three, Katniss, Davey, Les, and Race. I'll bring some friends to help us print. Race will run and get the other newsies. The rest of us will help print. When they come, we'll pass out the papes. Capeesh?"

Once I'm certain they understand, I give Finnick a hug, avoiding his injuries.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. And we've all been pretty hard on you." I say.

"It's fine. You couldn't've known. **(AN: not sure if couldn't've is a word, but it's definitely something a Newsie would say) **

"No, it's not fine," Jack says firmly. I'll talk to Spot Conlon about this and see if we can cut you some slack." Jack walks off. Johanna and I follow, leaving Finnick alone in the apartment.


	10. Once and For All

**Last chapter! Whew! This went by super quickly.****I guess I should do one of these:****Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Hunger Games****I would like to thank my singular reviewer: Hawkmaid, who reviewed twice and my singular follower: Hawkmaid, yet again.****Announcement: I am going to rewrite this with more details, maybe put enough in to give each chapter it's own song.****I will also be writing another Newsies fanfiction. I usually wrote two fanfics for each obsession I have. I'm gonna miss you all!**

_….._

_-Chapter 9: Once and for All-_

_-Jack's point of view-_

_-Pulitzer's Cellar-_

_..._

"Alright, boys, here's how it works. Race, you'll go get the rest of the Newsies. You take the front, Spot Conlon takes the back. Protect them. No one gets left behind. Then, we'll print the pape."

"Jack!" Katherine calls. "This is Darcy-" I spit on my hand and hold it out to shake. Darcy looks at me in disgust, so I wipe my hand on my pants and we shake. "- and this is Bill."

I shake Bill's hand.

"You must be-"

"The son of William Randolph Hearst."

I whistle. "wow, Katherine. You sure got friends in high places."

"Alright!" Says Darcy, "let's get to work!"

Bill, Katherine, and he start working on the press. Race leads the other newsies in, including Talia. I hug her, because I'm still very protective of her after the Refuge incident. I don't want to be seperated from her again any time soon.

"Should I make a speech or something?" I whisper to Spot after we shake hands.

"Probably," he whispers back. "Hey, what's the deal with your co-head? The pretty boy."

"Oh, he's fine. Pulitzer blackmailed both of us with the same thing. I bluffed my way out of it, but Finnick isn't the best liar. It could've very well been me. I was tempted." I admit. I turn to everyone in the cellar. "Newsies of New York!" I call to get everyone's attention, except for those working on the printing press. "Look at what we've done. Look at what we've accomplished," I can't continue. I've never been good at making speeches. The one during the strike was the only exception. Finnick understands and takes over.

"There's change coming once and for all, guys! We made the front page, and man, we is major news."

"Tomorrow," interrupts Davey. "They'll see what we are, and we didn't come this far to lose."

It takes about a half hour for all the papers to print. Davey, Spot, Finnick, and I pass out packages of papes. Once we all get one, I yell over them,

"There's change coming once and for all. You're getting too old and too weak to keep holding on. A new world is coming for you, and Joe, we is to, until once and for all, you're gone." So maybe I'm not too bad at the whole speech thing.

We run out into the streets, passing out the papers to everyone who will take them. Then, Davey, Spot, Finnick and I (it's always the four of us, isn't it?) March up to Pulitzer's office. I don't even bother to ask to come in. I just run in with some guy trailing after me, yelling "you can't just barge in here!" Which makes me smile.

"Morning, gents!" I slap the pape down on Joe's desk.

"You!" He shouts, outraged. I see Finnick, Davey and Spot pushed their way through the door, too.

"Me."

Pulitzer turns to Finnick.

"We had a deal!"

"And it came with a money back guarantee!" Finnick flips me a sad of bills, which I set down next to the paper.

"Oh, and thank you for your lesson on the powers of the press," I say as I sit in one of the chairs, swinging my legs over the armrest.

"Who disobeyed my direct orders and printed strike material?"

"Oh, but we're your faithful employees. We'd never take our business elsewhere."

"The old press in the cellar!" Says Hannah, smiling madly.

I hear singing and gesture for them to follow me to the window. We look out and see all the newsies of New York singing that song Davey sang at the strike. _Now is the time to seize the day. Stand down the odds and seize the day. Minute by minute, that's how you win it. We will find a way. Let us seize the day._

"Look around, Mr. Pulitzer. We've got you surrounded." Spot says, taking off his hat. _(did anyone else notice how often he did that???)_

"You can't even leave your office," says Davey.

"Mr. Pulitzer! The mayor is here along with your daughter and - oh, you'll never guess who else!"

Katherine, the mayor, Medda Larkin, Talia, and Theodore Roosevelt enter the office.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph, what have you done now?" The governor asks, disdain clear in his voice. "I heard all you did, graphics illustrations included. When showing approval, I tend to use the phrase 'bully,' but in your case, I simply mean," - he shoves my drawings at Pulitzer - "Bully." He glances at me. "Is this the artist?" Katherine nods.

"I'm told we once shared a carriage ride! Good job, kid."

"Mr. Kelly," Pulitzer states. "if I could have a word with you in private."

Hannah applauds me before leaving. Katherine gives me a hug. Finnick says "get him to eat our losses," before leaving.

"Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground." The governor whispers. I nod.

"I can't put the prices back, I'm sorry, I can't." He says.

"I get it, Joe. I'm young, but I ain't stupid." I yell over himonce he starts to protset.

"I can reduce the price raise by half. It's a compromise we can all live with."

"But, you eat our losses." I say, using Finnick's words. "Every pape we can't sell, you buy back."

"That was never on the table. What's to stop Newsies from taking hundreds of papers they can't sell?"

"No Newsie is going to break their back hauling around papes they can't sell. But, if they can take a few extra without risk, then your circulation will begin to grow!" I pause before mimicking him, _"it's a compromise we can all live with!"_

We stand in silence for a few minutes.

"That's a good head you've got on your shoulders." He says. I spit on my hand.

"Deal?"

"That's disgusting!"

"That's just the price of doing business."

Joe spits on his own and and we shake. The deal has been sealed.

...

_-A few minutes later-_

_-Newsie Square-_

"Newsies of New York!" I call, "we won!" The Newsies cheer. I even see Race kiss Talia, which causes me to raise an eyebrow. "And now, let me introduce you to my personal pal, Governor Theodore Roosevelt himself!" They cheer again. While he's giving a speech about equality and prosperity, I climb down and nudge Talia.

"So, you like Race, huh?"

She bushes.

"Yeah. He's really cute and funny." I nod, thinking over that. Finally, I motion Race over.

"Be good to my sister, okay? She's only fifteen and you're two years older, but that doesn't matter. I swear, if you hurt her, I will beat you so hard your mother will bleed." I threaten.

"Sorry to break it to you, pal, but it doesn't work that way."

"Race, I'm not kidding."

Race winces. "Fine. I promise!"

I nod, satisfied. Then, Finnick yells,

"Jack, look! It's Crutchie!"

I turn and see Crutchie limping towards me. "Hey fellows! You missed me?"

We all say that yes, we did. I run forward and hug him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to keep the grin off my face.

"I'm fine, but look what I brought you straight from the Refuge!"

Two police men pull Snyder over to us.

"Jack, thanks to your drawings, Snyder's abuses will be investigated. Gentlemen, take him away!" Roosevelt says

"Wait, your highness! May I do the honors?" Crutchie asks. I don't even bother to correct the title he used for Roosevelt. He sends him off to prison with a smack from his crutch.

Pulitzer fires Gordon and declares that you can quit your position as a Newsie at any point. He also offers me a job illustrating the World.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask Finnick.

"Johanna and I are going to retire. Move out of the city and further south. Maybe Pennsylvania or Maryland. Maybe even Virginia. Katniss is coming with us. You?"

"With the strike settled, I should probably be hitting the road."

Finnick frowns at me. "I don't get it. What's Santa Fe got that New York ain't? Tarantulas?"

"Or better yet," Katherine says, having overheard the conversation, " what's New York got that Santa Fe ain't?"

"New York's got us," says Crutchie, "and we're family."

I look up at the clouds before looking back at Katherine.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to go to Santa Fe. But now my eyes is finally open and I ain't got nothing if you ain't with me."

I kiss her and for the first time ever, neither of us pull away. I guess I'm a Newsie again. Now and forever, I'll be carrying the banner.


End file.
